


Empire of Dirt

by JackTrades



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Consensual Violence, Demon Blood, Demon Blood Addict Sam Winchester, Demon Blood Addiction, Demon Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Felching, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:41:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3439118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTrades/pseuds/JackTrades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“That’s not how it works, Sam.  First, I get what I want, and then you get what you want.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empire of Dirt

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: The content is rough and would by no means be consensual if Ruby was not a demon. Do not read on if this is a trigger for you.
> 
> I feel like it's fairly cannon that demons get off on causing pain and have their own interesting relationships with pain being inflicted upon them. If you think different tags should be added, please let me know.
> 
> This work is not beta-ed, all spelling and grammar errors that may be here are my own.

He had to keep getting stronger.  Hell could break loose, literally, if him and Dean couldn’t successfully get ahead of Lilith and the army of supporters trying to usher in the apocalypse.  So that’s how he found himself here, in an abandoned house.  He was about fifteen minutes away from the equally rundown motel that Dean picked to stay at mid-hunt.  

Ruby had called saying she had a lead on a seal. Sam wasn’t quite sure if she had an ulterior motive, but he was powerless to ignore her.  For a day and a half, he could feel the slight throbbing behind his temples and pins and needles in his extremities. He couldn’t sleep. He knew he was coming down from the last time he drank her blood, almost two weeks ago.  He wasn’t used to going this long without it, and as much as he hated it, he needed it.  It made him stronger, better capable of helping people from become victims in the crossfire between Hell and Earth.  It didn’t matter how much Dean disapproved of the methods, even he had to admit Sam was more of an asset like this. 

The door to the house was open when he arrived. It was a small, one floor home; couldn’t have been more than three bedrooms.  You could probably see the entire place by turning in a circle near the dining room.  But Sam didn’t explore that far.  From the front door he could see the flicking glow of light from a room off to the left.  He approached the room and found a room with a ratty mattress and a few candles when he was close enough to see.  He felt Ruby before he saw her.  

“Took you long enough…” she purred as she wrapped her arms around him from behind.  Never one for subtly, she put one hand on his shoulder and the other snaked to his front to cup his dick through his jeans. 

“Where have you been? I really needed your backup,” he replied, pulling away and facing her.  He pulled the knife from the front of his pants and grabbed her wrist firmly, but not aggressively. 

As he went to cut her arm, she jerked away firmly. “That’s not how it works, Sam.” He gave her a puzzled look and she continued, “First, I get what I want, and then you get what you want.” The look in her eyes was hard to read, but her meaning was clear enough. 

“Look, Ruby, I don’t have time for this. Dean and I are in the middle of a hunt. He thinks I’m off researching then grabbing dinner.  If I’m gone too long, he’ll at least realize I’m up to something.  That’s if he doesn’t find us here and burst in.” Through the pounding in his head, Sam could still string together some damn good, logical arguments. 

She went back to her original tactic regardless, “Well then you’ll just have to make it quick....” As she slowly grabbed his belt and began unbuckling. 

“No,” he pulled away but couldn’t exactly get far in the small room.  He put his hands up to stop a potential advance and continued, “I came here for your blood and information on the seal.  I’m not exactly prepared for sex.” 

She raised an eyebrow making a show of her glance to his crotch, specifically his half hard cock, “Looks like you’re _plenty_ prepared to me…” 

“That’s not what I mean and you know it! I wasn’t expecting sex.  I don’t have my bag, and I stole a car to get here.  No condoms.” 

She rolled her eyes, “So?” Her hard eyes met his and then a flicker of realization hit her, “… seriously? What? Are you worried you’re gonna get my meat suit knocked up or something?” 

“Well, is that… possible?” 

“If I told you no, would you believe me?” 

“No.” 

They stared at each other, hard and unyielding. She broke the silence first with a huff, “What if you just fuck my ass then?” She was as sincere as a demon hell-bent on having sex with him could sound. 

“No lube either, Ruby.  I told you I wasn’t prepared for this.” 

“Wow.  You really don’t get it do you?” She started coldly.  She waited for his quick response but the confused puppy look on his face told her he _really_ didn’t get it.  “Seriously. R-tard? I’m a demon.  I’ve been in a hell for a long, long time.  You think a little butt-fucking without lube will somehow phase me?!” She gave a forced, sarcastic laugh, “Shit, the more I think about it the more I like it! I could use a little bit of a burn to remind me of home…” she was definitely taking a twisted pleasure in Sam’s combination of confusion and horror. “… And if you do it hard enough, there’ll be just enough blood to slick the way for you. Hell, maybe you could even get high from it that way.  I don’t know if it’d work, but I sure as hell know I want to try!” 

Despite his brain’s protests to the _grosswrongsick_ kneejerk reaction to her words, his body was betraying him.  Ruby’s words and her writhing against him had his cock in the game.  The frustration he felt from his warring brain and body was only succeeding in heightening his arousal and urgency to get that fix that would instantly clear his head and make him sharp again.  Fuck it; if that’s what it’s going to take, he might as well give it to her. 

He growled as he shoved her backwards onto the mattress sitting on the floor.  She didn’t even attempt to hide her gloating delight as she landed and began to yank her pants and panties off, her shoes gone before she had entered the room earlier.  She pulled her shirt off and threw it aside, no bra, and lying back expectantly.

Sam made a conscious decision that he wasn’t going to be naked with her if she was going to insist on making this so dirty. He shoved his jeans and boxers to the middle of his thighs, leaving his shirts and shoes intact, and knelt on the mattress.  He grabbed her and flipped her over, arranging her on her hands and knees. Then he roughly grabbed her hips and drove into her, rough, hard, and without finesse.  

She screamed out in pain-laced pleasure, “YESSSS!” And looked over her shoulder at him.  Her eyes were completely black, and if the pain hurt her it was completely overshadowed by satisfaction.  It was easy to forget when it was sweet, that he was having sex with a demon.   She would act like a normal girl, either for herself or for him.  This was completely different. 

Sam pushed her down roughly between the shoulders to have her face and chest smash against the mattress.  “I told you, I don’t want to see your fucking eyes if we’re going to do this!” It wasn’t dirty talk in the moment. He really had. Almost every time they had sex Sam wouldn’t, couldn’t, look at her eyes.  Almost every time she would make sure to catch him with her eyes willfully black, just to remind him exactly what he was having sex with. 

He kept his hand firmly planted on her back as he kept an absolutely brutal pace.  He was vaguely aware of a tear that ran down his own face as he did. The conflict and pain this caused him only seemed to spur Ruby on.  She moaned and shouted encouragement all the same.  The copper smell and slight tang of smokiness of sulfur hit Sam like a freight train.  Just like Ruby had said when she goaded him into this, the smell of her blood was enough to keep him going.  The promise of power and relief coursing through his veins was more than enough.  

He didn’t last long.  Sex like this never lasts long.  He was just conscious enough of his actions as he came to know he didn’t want to give Ruby the satisfaction of making him come inside her. As he felt himself start to come, he pulled out to blow most of his load on the mattress and back of her leg.

When he leaned back to assess the damage, he could see her thighs were slick. She clearly wasn’t faking her enthusiasm for the situation; she had gotten off on this. Whether it was from the pain, the frustration it was causing Sam, or a combination of the two wasn’t really something Sam wanted to know.  His dick had a slight pink tinge to it from her blood.  When he finally dragged his eyes up to her hole he felt a mix of guilt and renewed arousal.  She was _wrecked_. He leaned down to lick the stripe of his own come off her leg before moving to her ass.  He dipped his tongue in and reveled in the initial rush of blood hitting his system.  The adrenaline that hit him made him lick and suck at her in earnest. She was more than happy to push back on his tongue as he dipped it inside her, tasting a mix of his own come and her blood.  She only let him enjoy, slurping at her with enthusiasm, for a few moments.  

She pushed him back and he toppled from the mattress to the filthy floor.  He was sprawled out in shock, as she leaned down to lick the blood from his dick before mount him on the floor and grabbing a fistful of his hair.  She jerked him up roughly and pulled him into a vicious kiss.  They fought for dominance as they traded blood and come from each other’s mouth. 

Finally she pulled back and retrieved his knife. She sliced into the meaty part of her arm a few inches from her elbow and put her arm within Sam’s reach. He greedily latched onto her, moaning as he sucked out as much blood as she would allow.  She petted his hair and murmured encouragement as his nerve endings lit with the high he had come here seeking.  

This was the part he liked.  If he was being honest with himself, he liked the part where she would nurture him.  Even if it was completely fucked that she was feeding him her own sulfur infused blood for him to build his own unexplainable powers.  She would always stay with him while the initial burst hit him, knocking him into inebriated euphoria.  Waiting the few minutes it would take for him to right himself and be able to function.  She knew he was coming back to himself when his expression changed. 

“Don’t look so conflicted, we’re _definitely_ doing that again,” she told him matter-of-fact. 

He looked miserable as he rearranged his clothes and began to stand.  “Oh come on, Sam. Don’t tell me you’re getting squeamish now! Not when we’re so close!” 

He felt sick.  But he couldn’t stop.  He wouldn’t stop until the threat was over.  He could wait until then to deal with the fallout.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Nine Inch Nails "Hurt". All of this happened because I thought I would write a Supernatural het-porn fic. I don't know what came over me with this one.
> 
> I am fairly new to writing (and actually publishing) stuff. Any constructive feedback is appreciated.


End file.
